


Just A Kiss

by MEJohansson



Series: Shance Drables [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, just Shance fluff, this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEJohansson/pseuds/MEJohansson
Summary: It wasn’t as if Lance wanted Shiro to scream at him, to yell about all the mistakes he made. No, in fact he hated the death glare Shiro seemed to have saved just for him. He blocked out the voice, the hatred that broke Lance’s heart into a thousand pieces that wouldn’t come back together no matter how much glue he used.Lance has liked Shiro for a long time, and now he decided that using Shiro's professionalism agianst him is the best way to have Shiro admit his feelings for Lance. Though not quite in the way either of them expected.





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from, but it came and it broke my heart and pieced it together. I think I have a problem since I cannont, for the life of me, get Shance out of my head and that has never happened before. Hope you like it, and please leave a comment saying what you thought. 
> 
> For anyone who wants, send me a message and give me a prompt or a request for something, and I'll see what I can do to make it something you'll love.

It wasn’t as if Lance wanted Shiro to scream at him, to yell about all the mistakes he made. No, in fact he hated the death glare Shiro seemed to have saved just for him. He blocked out the voice, the hatred that broke Lance’s heart into a thousand pieces that wouldn’t come back together no matter how much glue he used. 

“―if you could just  _ think _ , for once!” Shiro let out a frustrated groan. He looked pointedly at Lance, who knew his face was that of one not following the conversation. It made Shrio throw his hands up, exasperated at Lance’s clear and purposeful unprofessionalism. “Can’t you just listen?!”

Lance didn’t answer. He continued his stare, or more his appreciation. He noted everything worth noting on Shiro’s face. The sweat padding down his forehead. The way his white forelock draped against it. The way his scar snaked its way across the bridge of his nose. The way those grey eyes looked at him like he had ruined Shiro’s world―though they did not reveal how. The furrow of his brows. The angry snarl of his mouth. 

“ _ Lance!  _ I swear to God if you don’t answer me, or start doing your job―” 

“You’ll do what exactly?” Lance asked. He wanted to know, really. Shiro could threaten all he wanted to, but Lance knew there was more behind it. There was something Shiro wasn’t telling him, that made Lance believe whatever threat he made, it was a hollow one. 

The black paladin rolled his eyes. Then he stood still, closed his eyes and mouthed something Lance couldn’t say what was. He turned to face Lance, Shiro’s face was inches from his. Lance’s words―whatever he had wanted to say―died on his lips. 

“I don’t know,” said Shiro. “So don’t make it come to that, okay?” 

How Lance found it a good idea to do what he did next, Lance couldn’t possibly figure out. He pressed his lips against Shiro’s―they had been so so close, and it had been so so easy. The fireworks burst in his gut. His whole body burned and he wanted to put his hands into Shiro’s sweaty hair, but he refrained from doing so. 

He broke the kiss, not even registering if Shiro had kissed back. He didn’t look up at Shiro either, his eyes down on his shoes. 

“Wha… Did…” Shiro didn’t finish. Instead a finger tilted Lance’s chin upward, so that he looked into Shiro’s eyes. There was something there, something Lance couldn’t tell what was, other than the fact that it searched. 

“It was just a kiss, Shiro. No big deal,” Lance replied. He smiled, putting on a bravado that made Shiro’s hand falter from Lance’s chin.

Shiro frowned. “...just a kiss…” It was a whisper, a whisper that made Lance’s heart pound and his gut churn. But he didn’t dare put down his smile, the smirk he’d found made Shiro have to blink to regain his composure. 

“Just, do what I tell you, okay?” Shiro asked, his voice ten times softer than moments before. 

So that’s what Lance did. He followed Shiro’s order to the point where Shiro got annoyed. 

They were eating, an ordinary “dinner” for the paladins. Lance sat beside Shiro, something he’d done on purpose. It was usually Keith’s spot, and everyone had frowned. Keith had sat down in Lance’s spot, not even bothering to ask save send Lance a bewildered look that Lance waved away. Hunk and Pidge had shared a glance, and Shiro had sighed, one of those sighs that made Lance’s heart tear enough for another of the strings to snap. Soon, his heart would be gone. 

“So, what’s with the new seating?” Pidge asked eventually. They poked around at their food goo, the spoon never once leaving to put something into their mouth. 

Lance shrugged, and to not answer, put some food goo in his mouth. He’d gotten used to the taste now, used to the plainity of it all. 

“Uhh… I don’t know.” Shiro cast a glance at Lance. “Lance?” 

“What?” Lance asked, he gave a prompting smile. 

“Why did you take Keith’s place?” Pidge gestured to Lance and Keith, their spoon in their gesturing hand, making food goo splatter into Shiro’s face. 

Lance pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. He tried not to look at the green sliding its way down Shiro’s cheek, but it was quite the hard job. He shook with laughter, and soon enough, he burst. 

Moments later, Hunk and Pidge followed. All three of them laughed, Hunk nearly landed on the floor, and Pidge managed to throw another spoonful of goo. Though this one landed on Keith. 

“Stop laughing,” ordered Shiro, though without the usual authoritative tone. 

Hunk and Pidge continued laughing, something Shiro was slowly joining in on. But Lance stopped, right as Shiro told them to. He pursed his lips, and started eating again. Picking up his spoon, he looked at the laughing faces of his friends. 

It died out then. Four frowning faces looked at Lance as if he was some monster. He shrugged and continued stuffing his face with goo. 

It was Keith that broke the silence. “Did you really stop laughing? When Shiro told you to?” he asked. 

“Shiro ordered it, so I followed orders.” He shrugged and turned to Shiro. “Isn’t that what you want?” 

Something flashed across Shiro’s face, too quickly for Lance to pick up. The male stood up abruptly. He looked down at Lance. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” 

“Someone’s in trouble~” Pidge looked at Lance, one of those, I-find-this-really-funny looks that Lance’s both hated and loved. 

“Sure,” Lance said. He stood up and followed Shiro out of the room. As they came to the door, he turned back and mouth  _ what is going on? _ to the three people left, though they all shrugged. 

They stopped outside of Shiro’s room, for some weird reason. Lance swallowed a lump in his throat, because he had always wanted to see Shiro’s room. It was probably really neat―not that either of them had many belongings, but still―and it probably smelled like Shiro. It was a dream of Lance’s, one of the few still achievable. 

Shiro opened the door. Lance followed suit. He felt his breath catch as the door shut behind him. 

The black paladin’ room was, unfortunately, not unlike Lance’s own. The bed placed in the corner looked a size bigger than Lance’s, but other than that, it was the same boring room with nothing more than a bed, a bathroom and this tiny closet thing they didn’t have any clothes or belongings for. 

Shiro turned around, and the expression he wore sent shivers down Lance’s spine. Shiro smirked, a glint in his eyes Lance very much wanted to know what was. Seconds later, Lance was pinned to the wall, Shiro’s arms on either side of him. 

He swallowed, not sure where this was going. His heart beat faster and faster, wrecking his ribcage. Lance’s feet felt wobbly as Shiro licked his lips, and leaned closer, closer, closer. 

They weren’t even an inch away from each other. A breath away, both of theirs ragged. Lance looked into Shiro’s eyes, down at the male’s oh so kissable lips. And then Shiro closed the distance. 

As with the first time, Lance’s whole body burst into flames. But it was different this time, because  _ Shiro _ prompted it. Lance’s hands moved on their own accord, found their way into Shiro’s hair. Shiro’s found their way to Lance’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Everything in Lance told him this was some weird dream, some weird moment of his imagination (he’d had many of those). 

But when Shiro broke the kiss, and his mouth traveled to Lance’s ear. Lance knew it wasn’t.

“ _ Just a kiss, my ass _ .”


End file.
